edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans by Phil
work on this page soon "Ile du Geant" is one of the biggest worlds in Eden.It is a flat world that was started at the end of October 2011. The spawn is at the top of the rainbow pyramid. The world is, at the moment, a big building site. The real name of the world is "Island of the Giant", because of one of the new projects: a giant 3D version of the Pokémon "Mienshao". This giant creature will be the main part of the map. The map is also known as "Ar", which means "Anti-Gravity Racing". Awesome builders like AJ, Bnm, and Noah Edward built on this map. Wanted This is the new main part of the map. It is a valley with a big 3D mienshao in the middle. Around him are big cliffs, a temple, a waterfall and a mine. Plannings are more or less done. Anti-Gravity (Ar) The part of the world called "Ar" or Anti-Gravity Racing is a big area with a large racing track. You start at a futuristic place with some constructions for example a hotel or stands. There are lots of anti-gravity ships at the startline and you can slide on a track like a racing-simulator. Vuenc, one of many good builders manipulate the map with a tool to create a glassbottom and changed the bedrock into dark-grey glass. The reason are shortcuts. Shortcuts are used like in picture four; you jump into the void and respawn at the highest point to slide on an overworld track instead of a tunnel. Outpost 7 (1st Racing Track) Time per Lap: ~1:15 min. (without using shortcut) Glacier Breeze (2nd Racing Track) Time per Lap: 5:21 (without using shortcut) Sol (3rd Racing Track) Time per Lap: ??? The Pyramid The top of this amazing 127x127 rainbow pyramid is the spawn. The interiors aren't finished yet, but you can see flying islands, a burger house, a videogame museum (ビデオ･ゲーム ミュージアム), a small Pokémon stadium, and a sky avenue with some nice flying buildings from many different themes. Guests List of Guests #Bnm (Guest Builder) #Vuenc (Manipulator) #David Nolte (Map-Maker) #AJ (Map-Maker; Guest-Builder) #Noah (Guest Builder) Guest Creations #AJ built a big futuristic building. BrixXx called this building "Psycho-Tower" (one of AJ's nicknames is Psychotrick). #Bnm built a pretty cool mountain, but he did not have time to finish it because of other projects. #Noah started a city with BrixXx called "Up-Side-Down-City". The idea was by BrixXx and Noah wanted to build it with him. The project isn't finished though, because BrixXx had too many other things to do in his map. Guest Helps #Vuenc changed the whole bedrock into a dark-grey coloured glass with his manipulator-tool. #AJ made two maps of Wanted. #David Nolte made two maps of Wanted. Version History The world was created possibly 25th October 2011. Normal #Super Funland V3 (November 2011) #Super Funland V4 (December 2011) #Super Funland V5 (December 2011) #Super Funland V6 (December 2011) #Super Funland V7 (December 2011) #Super Funland V8 (January 2012) #Super Funland V9 (January 2012) #Super Funland V10 (January 2012) #Super Funland V11 (January 2012) #Super Funland V12 (January 2012) #Super Funland V13 (January 2012) #Super Funland V14 (January 2012) #Super Funland V15 (January 2012) #Super Funland V16 (January 2012) #Super Funland V17 (January 2012) #Super Funland V18 (January 2012) #Super Funland V19 (January 2012) #Super Funland V20 (January 2012) #Super Funland V21 (2012) #Super Funland V22 (2012) #Super Funland V23 (2012) #Super Funland V24 (2012) #Super Funland V25 (2012) #Super Funland V26 (2012) #Super Funland V27 (2012) #Super Funland V28 (October 2012) #Super Funland V29 (2012) #Super Funland V30 (2012) #Super Funland V31 (2012) #Super Funland V32 (2012) #Super Funland V33 (2012) #Super Funland V34 (2012) #Super Funland V35 (2012) #Super Funland V36 (2012) #Super Funland V37 (2013) #Super Funland V38 (2013) #Super Funland V39 (2013) #Super Funland V40 (2013) #Aw1 mountains (2013) #Aw2 lava rocks (2013) #Aw3 mountains 2 (2013) #Aw4 tokyo (2013) #Aw5 pyramid beta (2013) #Aw6 pyramid (2013) #Aw7 lava land (2013) #Aw8 villa (2013) #Bv1 medival (2013) #Bv2 airship (2013) #Bv3 empire (2013) #Bv4 pyramid (2013) #Ar1 aerys (November 2013) #Ar2 pizzeria (November 2013) #Ar3 casino beta (November 2013) #Ar4 casino (November 2013) #Ar5 beta (November 2013) #Ar6 wipEout (December 2013) #Ar7 Downtown (January 2014) #Ar8 Outpost 7 (March 2014) #Ar9 Shadoville (April 2014) #Aw9 Cave (2014) #Aw10 Forest (2014) #Aw11 preview (2014) #Wanted V63 (2014) #Wanted V64 "Mount Hawk" (2014) #Ar10 Wanted (May 2014) #Ar11 Oppoi (June 2014) #Ar12 Pir Hana Twin Towers (June 2014) #Ar13 Waterfall (June 2014) #Ar14 Angel Falls (June 2014) #Ile de Geant V70 Mienshao (June 2014) #Ile du GeantV71 Voluptuous (July 2014) #Ile de GeantV72 Woodland 1 (August 2014) #Ile de GeantV73 Maze (August 2014) #Ile de GeantV74 Mudslide (??? 2014) # Ile du Geant V75 (??? 2014) # Island of the Giant V76 (February 2015) # Island of the Giant V77 3D Mienshao (February 2015) # Island of the Giant V78 North Face (March 2015) # Island of the Giant V79 New Island (March 2015) # Island of the Giant V80 Sunset Beach (April 2015) # Island of the Giant Westcoast Cliffs (April 2015) # Island of the Giant V82 Forest (August 2015) # Island of the Giant V83 Frozen Cave (December 2015) # Ar15 Frozen Cave by BrixXx (December 2015) Special #Ar10 Wanted Bottomless (May 2014) Criticism The Critics are all in all positiv: Sam: " ... Your world is very good and that's something everyone should put in the head because not every world can be amongst the top 30 ... (8.5/10P) " EdenRock3t: " Incredible!! After spending a week looking for cubes, I really fell in love in your world! ... " (4.5/5P) Nahaniel Brusch: "A huge world with many innovations" (8.6/10P)' Cap'n'Crunch: '"This world is assuming the utmost discipline! ... Cool stuff! ..." Bnm: "Holy....Wow. Amazing" Trivia #The map started with the name SUPER FUNLAND. #There are lots of remakes in this map from other worlds, such as Valkyrie-City or Magic-City. #There are over 300 updates of the map, but most of them are save files. # In Version 79 (New Island), over 220 buildings were removed, because of a resize of the Island. It makes the map smaller and many unfinished and copied building constructions are removed. Notes (*) * Be carefull: Shadowill draws mature content. If you want to avoid stuff like that, don't search his name. * I have problems with finishing big projects. Bluflaym Royaume is over 100x100 big, so I started to build another project. Will was nice to me, and I wanted to say thank you to him with presents like that. Shadoville is the first finished project, and I named the city Shadoville to honor him. - EspeonXD aka BrixXx * Crossed out sentences on this topic are removed or cancelled parts of the world. Pictures Tumblr nb5cdzxnBB1st4fwwo1 1280.jpg|''THE GIANT'' Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo9 1280.png|Jungle and Mountain Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo8 1280.jpg|Interiors of the Pyramid Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo7 1280.jpg|Valkyrie City 2 Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo5 1280.jpg|Artown Shop with Wanted Sign Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo4 1280.jpg|Shadoville Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo3 1280.jpg|Mountain with Forest Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo2 1280.jpg|Stands from the Racing Simulator: WipEout 2048 (Track: Outpost 7) Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo10 1280.jpg|Mediville - A medival ville Tumblr nb5ffiGZhY1shkbvwo1 1280.jpg|BrixXx' Villa Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo8 1280.jpg|Outpost 7 (Racing-Simulator) Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo7 1280.jpg|Tunnel with shortcut of the Racing-Simulator Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo5 1280.jpg|Nether (Racing-Simulator) Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo4 1280.jpg|Underwater Tunnel (Racing-Simulator) Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo2 1280.jpg|Canyon (Racing-Simulator) Tumblr n3xol2eLf91shkbvwo1 1280.jpg|Stands (2) of the Racing Simulator (Racing Track: Outpost 7) Tumblr mvybolAY5x1shkbvwo5 1280.jpg|Old City Tumblr mvybolAY5x1shkbvwo2 1280.jpg|Valykrie City 2 (2) Tumblr mvybolAY5x1shkbvwo6 1280.jpg|Jungle and Mountain (2) Tumblr mvybolAY5x1shkbvwo1 1280.jpg|New Old City ''- More Pics coming soon!!! -'' Map Ewb009.png|V7'1 Ewb002.png|(V30) Ar1 aerys by BrixXx.png|Ar1 Aerys (V51) uP9otIS.png|sf399 (V58'1'3) Sf428 sphax.png|sf428 (V60'0'1) FcdkusA.png|Ar10 Wanted (V65) Map23456789.jpg|Wanted V66 Prev I Ar12.png|V67 Ile de Geant 3 bug.png|V70 PREV Z8JMAlY.png|Idg V72 Overview http://maps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/9609 Brixxx Category:Popular Worlds Category:Popular worlds Category:World